User talk:Wagnike2
Eh :Don't know if you'll see this, but your image needs cropping. Probably the bottom blue bit. Also, looking forward to the merger. 02:17, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, your avatar. 02:50, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :O_O I blame Geometrikz. He was my Arts and Craft Designer, and obviously his photoshop skills need a bit of polishing. >_< Demise101 >_< 07:40, September 1, 2011 (UTC) hi! Ummm, hi Wagnike, I need some help with our wiki backgound: here is the one I wish to use, cropped and under 100kbs (http://defenseoftheancients.wikia.com/wiki/File:Glitter.jpg), as the middle doesn't seem to fit, nor do the images on the side even come close to to being seen ( I can only see a red wall), and the image is very low resolution. Do you have any tips to improve it, or know how I Can fix these problems? Thanks, Your Rarely Active Crat 09:49, September 6, 2011 (UTC) uhhh..... Hi, Wagnike, Phreak "Twitching" Leg seems to have lost all hope...... so I guess I can help out.... Um, this background is a custom one from Photoshop. The original is the Morphling Promo Poster. In reality, we cropped the bottom out, and changed the colour scheme with photoshop. The one I uploaded is on my User profile page. There are three links, the one I used for the background is the first. Also, Great job on merging the wikis! >_< Demise101 >_< 22:07, September 6, 2011 (UTC) If you meant the Bloodseeker and Morphling one, it DOES look better, but I seem to have forgotten where I put the file (so I can crop it....). Anyways, I cannot leave the background like this. if you look over there ----> you can see a white bar.... should I revert it too the original background, or leave it like this until I can get a better version? >_< Demise101 >_< 22:14, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok, Reverted. Also, we have to set up some kind of barrier between what we have made/ improved enough, and what we haven't. I thought of adding a category such as "Unfinished Articles", so that we can work our way through all the champions and make sure they are all complete. As of yet, I believe Azwraith is where we got up to. Also, I will be on chat as of now, for at least another 30 minutes. >_< Demise101 >_< 22:24, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Moderator Hi there, Wagnike, I have a favour to ask you. Could you please enable Moderator, or ask someone Who can? It seems I am in need of a "middle" position, where we have a bunch of really good editors that need anti-vandalism tools, but not admin dashboard or Template editing. >_< Demise101 >_< 09:46, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see. So should Interdictor Remain as a rollback editor? I trust him, and he seems to be capable, except that he won't need the admin dashboard. I would ask you to go on the chat, but that doesn't seem to be an option anymore :( >_< Demise101 >_< 02:30, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Response Hello Nic! I agree to anything you wish! Thank you for taking interest in the wiki again :D